stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Featured image
Featured images represent unique and particularly interesting images from those available on STEU. Qualification In order for an image to be featured, it should... #...be an original, fan-made work or screenshot from a fan film production. (No images from canon shows--TOS, TNG, etc.) #...be used in an article. #...be sourced with proper accreditation (who created it, where, etc.). #...be either in the or covered by a free license. (Note: This does not apply to images from Kuro or Trigwell.) #...be decent, tasteful and representative of its subject matter. #...not be the object of any ongoing edit wars. #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. unsourced, deletion candidate, etc.). #...carry a description and be properly categorized on its image page. #...have a succinct description which can be used for the main page showcase. To better understand what makes a featured image, see . How to nominate #First, nominate an image you feel is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list here, using the above criteria. Only registered users my nominate an image. #Others may object to the nomination if they disagree that the image deserves featured status; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the image, if possible. #Supporters, or the creator of the image, can adjust the image until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The image is placed on the nominations list, which is the front page queue. #Nominations may remain in the queue for up to three months. After a period of three months, majority vote will hold sway. The image will either be added to the main page as a "featured image", or removed if a majority vote stands against it or it has received no votes. As the number of nominated images increases, those with the most number of opposing votes within the three-month period may be removed, but may be renominated at a later date. How to vote #Compare the image to the criteria listed above; then either support or object the nomination. If you object, please supply clear reasons for the objection. Only registered users may vote for or against an image. Votes by IPs will be removed. #Objections will be reviewed by the nominator and supporters. Actions to improve the image, if possible, may be taken to satisfy the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been resolved (or the image has majority support in priority order of nomination, coinciding with the first of each month), the image will be added to the main page and be officially known as a "featured image". #If for whatever reason you wish to change or cancel your vote, strike it out by encompassing it with Each month the next image in the queue will be highlighted on the main page as featured, and removed from the list of nominations. The image then appears on the main page via the template. Nominees that are inactive for three months will be eliminated from the nominations list. Nominating and voting for your own work Users may nominate an image they have created. When it comes to voting for an image you have created, voting for your image is discouraged. However, if you feel that an image you have created is not suitable to a featured image you can vote against it and give your reasons as to why the image should not be a featured image. When nominating your own work please add this note to the Comments section so that others know who nominated the image and when it was nominated: :Nominated by on ~~~~~. Sample image title (You may link the image in the above title heading) Supports #User:JoeRedShirt #User:TrekFan1 #User:TNGFan Objections Comments Discuss Discuss featured image nominations here. Category:Featured images